Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit designs for voltage supply systems.
Description of the Related Art
As battery technology and battery uses change, particularly for portable electronic devices, a need has arisen to support various voltage use situations. For example, an end-of-life operation of a 2G system differs from an end-of-life operation of a 3G/4G system.
Consequently, a need exists to provide multiple output voltages from a single input voltage source. While some attempts have been made to address this need, they have required the use of additional components adding a burdensome cost and component footprint to voltage supply system designs.